Safe and Sound
by SassyChip
Summary: "Neki, let's go home." He whispered to me. I closed my eyes, I didn't give a damn about the world, it was just Hide and me. Nothing else mattered. We'll be safe, safe and sound. Song fic - safe and sound (HideKane)


_Authors note: Heyyyyy... not sure what to say... umm I was really emotional when I wrote this entire thing because I was just listening to this song and suddenly I'm like oh god I had to write it down. For anyone who's never heard the song, go listen to it. So this is just like the ending of Tokyo Ghoul that I seem to love to write and I always cry when I do. But yeah..._

 _Disclaimer (I always forget it don't I?) : Me don't own this beautiful anime or all of the beautiful characters. And the song, the rights bleong to Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars._

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

Anteiku. The very place everything started. The place he met all his friends.

The place he could be himself. The place he was abducted. The place everything ended. And here he was now, looking at the orange haired boy in front of him.

"Kaneki!" He said, laughing. Kaneki didn't move, he just stood there, looking at him, reminding himself that this was no longer the old times.

"I let you go." He whispered. I let you leave me, out of my grasp, out of my _world_. And it was all my fault. I told you I'd never let you go, but I did. I left you, I let you disappear, and here you are again, but it wasn't the same, it can't be, your gone.

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

"Neki it wasn't your fault, everything's still the same." He said. No it wasn't. You're so bright, you were the _light_ , the light in my darkness. And they broke it. We broke it. You knew didn't you, you knew that I was a ghoul, you knew that ghouls were dangerous, and yet you didn't care. You stepped into our world, our contorted world, you stepped into the shadows. _Why_? Why did you come here, why did you join the CCG, why did you join the war? You were so pure, my only light, you lit me up. And now, that light's gone, or to put it another way, overshadowed. Overshadowed by the darkness, the dirty shadows of this world. By us, by me. I destroyed you, your beautiful light, I let it fade, and you faded with me. I know you're not happy, anymore. The world killed you. The world killed my light.

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

"I left you Hide, I left you alone." I left you Hide, why? I joined the ghouls, I thought there was nothing to loose, I thought I could belong. But I left you, I left you alone here, trying to deal with everything. While I, I went to fade away, I learned how to be a proper ghoul, I forgot about you Hide. Why was I so stupid. You were the only thing I had left, the only thing I had left to love, there was nothing more for me. I was so tired I didn't care. You always gave me the hope Hide. But I went to hatred, I wanted to have something, something that was all mine, I wanted to protect everyone, to protect you. So how did I leave you, I was just gone for the moment right? But why is everything like this now, why can't I protect you from them. I left you for nothing, I couldn't save you. Hide.

 _But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

"Neki, why would you think that, nothing happened, we could still be the same." No we can't everything's gone, right? I don't deserve to start over, but just tonight. Hide, you don't know how tired I am. I'm so tired. I just want to give up. You're all I have left; I can forget everything right now. I can forget the war, I can forget the fight, I can forget _myself._ Just for tonight. Everything's dead and gone and past, tonight. I can do it all for you Hide. I can start over, just for tonight, and we could be like the old times, not having a single fear in the world, knowing that we would be together. I'll try Hide, nothing happened, I'll just pretend. We could still be the same, just for tonight.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

"Everything's fine, everything's alright, just close your eyes." He whispered. With the same smile he showed me my entire life, my entire 18 years. But then, it stopped. My life without Hide, without the comforts of him, without his smiles, without him. Without my beautiful light. I began to think slowly. Was it really the right thing to do? To kill the humans, to even kill? It was so hard to remember the last time I really felt anything, the flashbacks of Jason never left. But with Hide everything would be alright? All I had to do was relax, to realize that Hide was here and only Hide is here. He's here right now, nothing is going to happen, we are safe, for at least the moment.

 _You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now._

I fell into his arms, I didn't care anymore, I was so tired. "Neki it's alright, you safe here with me, no one can hurt you, at least for now." I didn't realize that something was forming near my eyes, something I haven't felt in a long time, something I forgot about, it was wet, it trickled down my face slowly, a tear no two tear drops trickled down, I realized that one teardrop was red, laced with blood, but the other that held my normal eye was just a teardrop _. I was crying_ I realized. I'm with Hide, I'll protect him, he was the one thing I wanted to protect, my one family wasn't it? Hide.

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

I'm safe right here with Hide, and Hide with me, I soon realized I was bawling. "Neki don't cry." He cooed. He told me he knew, he always did, he knew the truth, but he didn't care right?

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on, hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone_

The war, how could I forget, it was still there, it did quiet down. I kept thinking about it, there was so much war going on, so many lives, and Hide. All that fire, but it didn't matter anymore to me, nothing mattered, I'm just so tired. I just want to be with him. My lullaby, I could feel safe with, there was no need for any music, the silence was enough, I didn't care, I know it just sounds so selfish but I really didn't, all I cared about was him.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right no one can hurt you now. Come morning light._

 _You and I'll be safe and sound._

"Hide." My voice cracked. I wasn't exactly sure of what I wanted to say to him. I didn't know what I wanted to say, I just wanted him. "I love you." Those 3 words hung in the air. It came out a barely audible whisper though, but I was positive he heard it, and I was positive of it. I did love him, I loved him with all my heart. I didn't give a damn about the world anymore, I just want to forget everything. I touched the warm liquid near his abdomen. Again those tears began to escape my eyes. Why did everything have to be this way, why couldn't it have been different. If I was never a _ghoul,_ if we were just college kids. But it didn't matter, I'm with him, right now and nothing can stop that. I'm with my Hide, my light, my lullaby. "Neki, let's go home." Let's go home. Those words rung in my ear, indeed, yes we should go home. We'll be safe at home. He was crying too I knew it. But it was alright. We're going home. We are safe. I felt my lips touch his, it was wet from all the teardrops, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes. _Yes, Hide, you and I, we'll be safe, safe and sound._

Authors Note: Hey so yeah... please review, I would love to hear what you think about it... XD


End file.
